


Ms Jackson, if you're nasty.

by Tuwalli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, One Shot, Roomates, Topless Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuwalli/pseuds/Tuwalli
Summary: Liam manages to get Theo to move into his house with the help of his mother, his attraction to the Chimera is obvious; especially when he catches him dancing.





	Ms Jackson, if you're nasty.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so pls be kind.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_XGbA6zYxU is the song i was listening to when i came up for this, it's also the song theo is dancing to!
> 
> it's not beta'd either, but i hope y'all enjoy.

It had been two weeks since Monroe tucked her metaphorical tail between her legs and ran off. Leaving Theo standing off in the corner listening to the McCall pack as they all said their farewells and heading off to college, until the room only contained Liam, Corey, Mason and Theo. 

Corey and Mason looked at each other with what could only be described as heart eyes, mumbling something about their first real date in a long time. As they couple ran out, Liam let out a snort before he began to clean up after the pack, pushing cushions back up into place and gathering cups and mugs to place on the sink. Theo watched him for a moment, before deciding it was time leave, so the Chimera turned on his heel and walked toward the door to the house.

"Wait." 

The voice came from the kitchen, followed by the clatter of glass being placed hastily on the drain of the sink. Theo rolled his eyes and turned to give Liam his signature smirk and raised eyebrow, as the young wolf ran out to meet him.

"I know you're sleeping in your truck, Theo." 

Liams voice was quieter than normal, as if he was aware that this was indeed a sensitive topic for the Chimera. 

"Are you stalking me and watching me sleep, puppy?" 

Immediately, Liams cheeks heated up, turning a very obvious red and causing Theo's grin to widen. 

Liam crossed his arms and looked to the side wih a loud huff. "I was in your car dumbass, you had a pillow and blanket on the backseat."

"Is there a point to this?" the smirk had dropped from Theo's face and had turned into an expression of blatant irritation. 

"Move in with-" and before Liam could finish his proposition, Theo was already interrupting.

"No."

"Theo, c'mon. You're sleeping in your car, and don't forget I can hear your stomach rumbling every time I see you."

"No."

"Dude. My parents won't care, in fact, once my mom finds out you're homeless, you won't even have the chance to walk away."

Theo snorted and turned to grip the handle on the door, "And that would be the reason why I intend to leave now." he pulled the door open only to be greeted by a woman holding keys and looking at the young man with surprise. Theo was going to apologise to the woman and leave, but before he could do so, the werewolf behind him piped up.

"Mom! This is Theo, he's homeless." 

Theo frowned instantly turning around to glare at Liam, "Do you have any tact?" he hissed between his teeth before turning back to Liams mom with a fake smile. "Sorry, Mrs Dunbar, I was just leaving."

As Theo went to move past Liams mother, he felt a small hand meet his chest. "My name is Mrs Geyer, and you better come inside, we're having spaghetti tonight." her voice was firm, almost like a command as Theo found himself dumbfounded and stepping back into the house. Liam grasped his shoulders with his hands, causing the Chimera to jump at the touch. 

"I'll help him settle down upstairs, see you in a bit mom!" and with those words, Liam grabbed Theo's wrist and pulled him up the stairs, leaving Mrs Geyer smiling and shaking her head ever so slightly as she shut the door behind her. 

 

That's how Theo found himself shoved in a room across from Liam, with a bed, window, closet and everything a bedroom should have. 

It's now eight months later and the Geyer-Dunbar household had a routine that Theo was still getting used to. Liams step father would wake up in the early hours of the morning for his hospital shift, followed by Mrs Geyer who left for her own job, not before waking up Liam for school. Then Liam would wake up with a bang as he rolled off the bed five out of seven mornings a week. Theo could hear him grumbling through the walls about different subjects and about how he hated all but one. More often than not, Theo found himself rolling his eyes at the werewolf and his morning routine. 

Though a certain morning routine was broken as Theo heard Liams car sputter and wheeze, followed by a grunt of annoyance. The door opened again, and footsteps came up the stairs, followed by Theos door was swung open and Liam was greeting by the form of the Chimera looking at Liam with a raised brow. Liams mouth was open as if he was about to say something but instead the wolf discovered that the Chimera was topless and found his eyes roaming along the chimeras bare muscled chest, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. 

"See something you like, puppy?" Liams eyes drew back up to meet Theo's, who was smirking, clearly quite happy with himself.

"Shut up. Give me a lift to school, and put on some clothes." 

Theo chuckled softly as he watched the blushing beta cross his arms and look at the ground. "Are you sure you don't want me to take more clothes off? You seem to be enjoying the view." Theo then heard Liams heartbeat pick up as he began to flounder in his own embarrassment.

Theo threw the shirt he plucked off of floor over his head and then walked out of his room, slapping Liam on the back who was still speechless. Liam found himself shaking his head and following the Chimera. Liam spent the car ride trying to remember the first time he found himself checking out Theo. It was the time when Theo was working on his truck, covered in oil and wearing a tank top. That, was the day when Liam thought, 'Maybe I'm not as straight as I thought.'. 

Liam spent his school day thinking about his sharp tongued housemate, so when he came home and heard the very loud singing voice coming from said roommate, you can't blame Liam for stopping in the door way as he caught sight of a figure moving past an open door in the kitchen.

"No my first name ain't baby, it's Janet, Ms Jackson if you're nasty!" 

Liam would normally have laughed and teased the chimera endlessly for this, but as he got closer, he got a better view of a very topless Theo dancing oddly well for a kid who was raised in the sewers and likely didn't have any dance lessons. His hips moved from side to side, his upper both rolling, arms held close to his body as he took each step exactly in time. Liam found his cheeks growing warm, and as the song ended, the room growing quiet, Theo seemed to finally pick up on his presence. Instantly, Liam could smell the anxiety and embarrassment on the Chimera, but still so visibly shaken by the performance, all the werewolf could think was, "That was kinda hot." 

Theo's brows shot up, and Liam frowned as the Chimera began to smirk and his chemosignals changed instantly and Liam realized his mistake. 

"Oh my god I said that out loud." 

Theo's chuckle filled the room, while Liam attempted to make his great escape to his room, but his wrist was caught in a warm grip that stopped him from moving. Liam then found himself pressed against a wall with a hot breath against his neck, he felt the soft lips of the Chimera press against his neck and Liam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Theo pulled back and smiled, looking Liam in the eyes with his cocky smirk. 

"I was waiting for you to finally admit you found me hot." his voice was a low grumble, almost impossible to hear without enhanced hearing. 

The ever defiant werewolf huffed, "Maybe I just need glasses." 

"Mmm, I don't think so, pup." Liam felt teeth pull against his neck and the young wolf let out a soft moan.

"Okay, so maybe you are hot." 

Theo pulled back once more with a wide grin, "You're not so bad yourself.", the werewolf then pulled the Chimera close with his free hand and kissed him softly.


End file.
